Corrupted
by fashion.disaster
Summary: His hand trailed along the side of her face, stopping to cup her cheek. "You know," his voice was raspy and absolutely delicious. "I am never going to let you go." Hinata's breath came out in short pants as his face neared hers, "Oceans won't be enough to keep me from you." His lips were very close now, "You are mine," and then his mouth were on hers and she was doomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Pain. That was the first thought that ran through Hinata's mind after the kunai pierced her abdomen. She gasped and her hands automatically went to the kunai to prevent her attacker from plunging it further into her torso. Her body shook as she began to cough. She was vaguely aware of the coppery taste of blood in her mouth.

"Hinata!" her teammate, Kiba, glanced at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Acting quickly, she removed one hand from the kunai in her abdomen and brought chakra-laden fingers to the shoulder of her opponent. He was pushed back several yards and she took the opportunity to jump away from him.

"I'm fine," the words took a lot of effort to speak. The situation was not good. She and Kiba were injured and low on chakra. This fight was not going in their favor at all.

Her white-haired opponent grinned savagely, showing off pointed teeth. "I like it when girls play hard to get," A large sword was resting across his back. As he moved to attack, he lifted the heavy sword with both arms, holding it in the air. His grin changed into something more predatory "but I'm done playing now." He lunged at her and Hinata's eyes widened.

He was coming at her faster. Much faster than he had before. Hinata braced herself; she wouldn't be able to dodge his attack at this speed.

"Damn," Kiba cursed as Suigetsu lunged at Hinata. Moving as fast as he could, he threw himself in front of her. Arms splayed, he took the entirety of Suigetsu's blow.

"Kiba!" Hinata dropped to her knees in front of her fallen comrade. His entire torso was slashed from shoulder to hip. Blood. There was so much blood.

"Akamaru," Kiba wheezed, "Take her and run," His faithful companion immediately came over to where he lay, bleeding. Whining, Akamaru nudged Kiba's hand with his wet snout, "Now, Akamaru, go as fast as you can back to Konoha."

"No, Kiba! I won't leave you here," Hinata had tears in her eyes as she desperately tried to control the bleeding on his upper body. Green healing chakra went into his body while red blood wept out of it.

"Now, now," Suigetsu walked to where Hinata was trying to heal Kiba, "Who said you could leave?"

"Akamaru, go!" Kiba's tone was desperate, "Leave me, Hinata!"

Akamaru's mouth latched onto Hinata's sleeve and tried to pull her away from Kiba to no avail, "I'm not leaving you here," she repeated, "We are going back together or not at all."

Suigetsu chuckled, "My, my, what a stubborn little kunoichi you are," He had reached where they were sitting now. He delivered a kick to Akamaru's side, sending him sprawling.

"Akamaru!" Hinata's gaze was drawn to the fallen canine.

"Ne, Suigetsu, Sasuke's probably already on his way here," Kiba's opponent, Jugo, called over to his friend.

"Let him come then," Hinata suppressed a shudder as Suigetsu put his blade to her throat and spoke in her ear, "Shall I kill you?"

Kiba had lost consciousness due to blood loss and Akamaru was struggling to get to his paws. Hinata said, "Please, let them go. Kill me, but let them go."

Suigetsu looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "You know what? I don't think I will," He moved to slice the blade across her throat when a cold voice spoke.

_"Suigetsu,"_ It was as if time stood still for a second. No one moved and no one spoke.

"Ya, Sasuke?" the blade was removed from her throat as Suigetsu stood up.

Hinata stared at Uchiha Sasuke, frozen. It had been three years since the nukenin had left Konoha to train with Orochimaru. His hair was longer and he'd grown much taller. If they were standing side by side, the top of Hinata's head would probably only reach his chin. The only thing about him that hadn't changed was his aura. Sasuke radiated power and something else Hinata couldn't quite put her finger on. When his eyes met hers, she could only think one thing: _this man was dangerous._

Why was he out here instead of in Sound? Where was Orochimaru? A second, terrifying thought followed that one. _Was he nearby?_

"I send you two out for supplies and I find you one second away from killing a woman. Would you care to explain why that is?" as he spoke, his eyes never left hers. It was unnerving, the way he stared at her. She wondered if he remembered her from his genin days.

"Well, ah, we happened to run into them and felt the need to defend ourselves?" the excuse was weak, even to Hinata.

An impatient sigh was heard and Hinata's eyes looked away from Sasuke to look the red-haired female that had appeared with Sasuke Uchiha, "Stop fooling around, Suigetsu, and let's get going. We have things to do," the redhead began to tap her foot.

Suigetsu sighed, and spoke over his shoulder to Hinata as he began to depart, "See ya!"

Hinata's body finally decided to unfreeze itself. She probably would've cried with joy if she weren't busy trying to get her team out of there. Calling Akamaru over to her, she laid Kiba over the dog's back and secured him before standing. She prepared to jump into the trees with Akamaru when a smooth baritone voice interrupted her.

"Hinata Hyuga," she slowly turned around to face Sasuke, but did not speak. It would seem he did, in fact, remember their short time as genins together. Dark eyes were still looking at her when she met his gaze, _"I'll be seeing you,"_ the words unnerved her and she suppressed a shiver. Turning around, she and Akamaru, along with his package, took their leave. His eyes followed her until she disappeared into the tree line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sasuke felt a stab of irritation when he arrived at camp and noted Suigetsu and Jugo's absence. Moving with a team was truly inconvenient and he once again wondered if he would be better off travelling alone. Each time he had to go after Suigetsu his plans were delayed. He should've left the three of them behind long ago. Truth be told, the only reason he kept them around was because of their loyalty to him, and, maybe a small part of him pitied them. After being controlled by Orochimaru for so long it seemed they didn't know what to do with their newfound freedom.

Sasuke motioned for Karin to follow him towards where he could sense Suigetsu's chakra flaring. It would seem he was fighting with someone and enjoying himself quite a bit. He and Jugo weren't very far off; Sasuke estimated the distance to be roughly half a mile. Two other people seemed to be with them. He didn't recognize their chakras, but by the way Suigetsu's aura repeatedly tried to engulf the aura of one of the unknown ninjas, he imagined the battle was close to over.

As he lept into the branches of trees over his head, Sasuke thought about what the next few weeks would mean for him. He had no doubt that the date of his impending battle with Itachi was drawing closer. It was imminent that this fight had to happen. After nearly a decade of living with the knowledge that his clan was dead, and that no one had paid the consequences for the deed, he would have justice for the Uchiha. It was strange, really. He had expected to feel excited. Happy, even. Instead, all he felt was tired. He felt as if he had suffered through immeasurable thirst in a desert and found an oasis only to discover he did not want to drink any longer.

Realizing he was nearing Suigetsu and Jugo's location, he pushed thoughts concerning Itachi and redemption to the back of his mind. Sasuke concealed his chakra and gestured for Karin to stop behind him as he heard voices speaking.

"No, Kiba! I won't leave you here," a feminine voice said. She sounded distraught and Sasuke could hear the franticness in her tone. _Foolish._ That was the first thought that crossed his mind.

"Now, now. Who said you could leave?" Sasuke recognized Suigetsu's mocking sound.

"Akamaru, go! Leave me, Hinata," Sasuke was close enough to see what was happening now. Staying in the shadows of the forest, he observed silently.

The man who spoke was laying on the forest floor and bleeding profusely from his upper body. He had a red stripe on each cheek as well as canine features. He recognized him as a member of the Inuzuka clan in Konoha. He blinked his eyes repeatedly and seemed to be struggling to remain conscious. A large dog and kunoichi were sitting by his side. The woman had green chakra surrounding her hands and seemed to be trying to heal the man. Sasuke saw the Leaf forehead protector adorning her neck and restrained a sigh. Konoha nin were always so willing to die. It was a miracle the village had any ninjas left at all.

"I'm not leaving you here," it was obvious to Sasuke that she was afraid. Her voice shook as she spoke again, "We are going back together or not at all."

Suigetsu spoke, "My, my, what a stubborn little kunoichi you are," _Yeah, more like stupid._ Sasuke fought the urge to smack some sense into her. Why didn't she just leave? There was no point in both of them dying.

"Ne, Suigetsu, Sasuke's probably already on his way here," Jugo said. _On his way indeed._

"Let him come then," Suigetsu replied_. Tch._

Sasuke grimaced as Suigetsu leaned down and whispered something in her ear. He couldn't make out the words, but she did lift her head enough for him to see her face. Long, silky hair framed large, white pupiless eyes. Eyes that were much too large for her face._ A Hyuga?_ She was profoundly beautiful. Sasuke was struck for a moment as he looked at her. A small nose and petite set of lips accompanied her white orbs. Her fair skin was smooth and unblemished. The contrast between the lightness of her skin and the inky black of her hair was lovely. Sasuke recalled what the Inuzuka had called her earlier._ Hinata. Hyuga Hinata._

"Please, let them go," she begged, "Kill me, but let them go," Well, wasn't that interesting? A selfless Hyuga. She was an oddity indeed. It was rare for someone from that clan to care so deeply about others. Rarer, even, for them to be so open with their emotions. Her hair covered her forehead so Sasuke was unable to discern if she was a member of the main house or the branch house.

As Suigetsu made to finish her off, Sasuke decided now would be a good time to reveal himself. Stepping out of the shadows, he allowed some of his chakra to pool around him, alerting Suigetsu, Jugo, and the girl to his presence.

"Suigetsu," he said. Hinata rewarded him by moving her gaze to meet to his. Yes, she was ravishing indeed. Sasuke had sampled many women in the span of his young adult life, but none quite as exquisite as Hinata. He decided at that moment that he would have her, one way or another. Sasuke wanted her, and whatever Sasuke wanted, he received.

"Ya, Sasuke?" Suigetsu replied.

"I send you two out for supplies and I find you one second away from killing a woman. Would you care to explain why that is?" he questioned.

Bright eyes blinked owlishly at him and he was pleased to notice she seemed unable to look away as well. It was a shame he didn't have time to pursue her now. He would just have to wait until after his goals were met and his clan avenged. He had waited for Itachi nearly a decade. His desire for Hinata could wait a few months. He wouldn't forget about her, though. No, Sasuke would not forget.

"Well, ah, we happened to run into them and felt the need to defend ourselves?" How dense was this guy, anyway?

"Stop fooling around, Suigetsu, and let's get going. We have things to do," Karin said. It seemed he wasn't the only one getting annoyed of Suigetsu's antics.

Suigetsu and Jugo joined them on the tree branch they had perched themselves on. Sasuke signaled them to head back to the camp ahead of him.

"See ya!" Suigetsu offered Hinata a farewell before departing.

Hinata began to rise from her kneeling position by the side of the Inuzuka boy. Sensing she would leave momentarily, Sasuke called to her.

"Hinata Hyuga," she turned around to face him but did not speak. He allowed himself to indulge in a long appraisal of the enchanting woman. Standard jonin attire, ninja sandals, weapon pouch; he took in as much of her as he possibly could, from the way she moved to the small calluses on her hands, "I'll be seeing you."

Sasuke did not stop his eyes from watching her until she disappeared into the forest. He gave himself this moment before mentally taking all things Hyuga Hinata and carefully putting them away in a corner his mind with the label _'to be continued.'_ Closing his eyes, he took a few breaths and turned around to head back to camp and back to his path of redemption. For the first time, however, there was an _after. _There was something left when his revenge was complete. Something to look forward to, even. And that something was Hyuga Hinata.

A/N: Thank you so much for your responses to my story! I was extremely surprised and flattered to receive so many reviews on chapter one. I wasn't planning to post another chapter so soon but the feedback has been absolutely heartwarming. I hope this chapter was to your standards. As the story progresses, I probably won't write the same scene twice again (albeit I did write them differently). I just thought it was important because this was their first meeting and I didn't want people to feel like Sasuke's feelings towards Hinata came out of the blue later on when their relationship develops. Please tell me what you think! I appreciate it so much 3.

-J


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_It was over. _It was finally, _finally _over. Sasuke shakily fell to his knees in front of Itachi, exhausted and almost completely out of chakra. A long, weary sigh escaped from his lips as his mind tried to process that fact that his brother was dead. A wry grin threatened to appear on his lips and Sasuke realized he was now free to pursue any path he wished. Including a path with a certain Hyuga at the end.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke pondered, "I'm coming for you," he got to his feet and turned around, about to leave, when a voice rang out.

"_And who are you going to, otouto?" _Sasuke froze as if he'd just heard the voice of the devil himself. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned around.

Itachi staggered to him, dripping with blood. As he walked, massive vines of malevolent chakra wrapped around him; they surrounded him like a coat of armor. A deep, bone rattling fear set into Sasuke.

"You actually did it," Sasuke could barely get the words out, "_Susanoo."_

"Yes, _otouto,_" Itachi was closer now, "The ultimate defense," Suddenly, he bent over with a hand over his mouth and started hacking. The coughs wracked his entire body. When he removed his palm, it was stained with crimson blood.

Lacking the chakra necessary to perform any major jutsu, Sasuke used the opportunity to scramble back as far as he could until he felt a piece of the dilapidated structure around them touch his back. There was nowhere left to run.

"Sasuke," Itachi began to raise his bloody hand and continued approaching, "I wish I'd been able to meet her," his voice was raspy as a result of his tiredness, "The one you've been thinking about for the duration of our entire fight."

"There is no-" Sasuke tried to protest but the panic in his eyes gave him away.

Itachi brought his fingers, shaking, closer to Sasuke, "Keep her safe," Itachi spoke quietly into his ear as if this was the most important thing he had ever spoken, "_Protect her better than how I tried to protect you,"_ And Sasuke could only watch in shocked horror as Itachi's fingers did not gouge out his eyes like he expected, but instead tapped his forehead gently in the most familiar, loving gesture he had ever known. Then, all he knew was blackness.

* * *

"Hello, Sas-uke-kun_!"_ he woke to an annoyingly cheerful voice, "_Would you like to hear a story?_" the voice was suddenly very ominous.

And Sasuke Uchiha became an avenger once more.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short! However, I think the upcoming scene will be the next time that Sasuke and Hinata meet and I really didn't want to put that in this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews! I tried to reply to all of them, but some were made from people who didn't have an account or weren't logged in. If I missed you, I'm sorry! Just let me know.

-J


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

There once was a boy who loved his village very much. He loved the grass under his feet and the air he breathed more than anything else. He loved the village more than his family. He loved the village more than himself. But the village would immolate him beyond all others, and the village would ask him to stain his hands with blood that would never wash away. And he listened.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," a young Itachi kneeled before his leader, "The Uchiha are planning a coup d'état in order to take over Konoha."

Hiruzen Sarutobi displayed no visible reaction. Completely stoic, he walked to the door of his office and opened it, beckoning his assistant.

"Bring me Danzo-san, Homura-san, and Koharu-san, if you will, please," the Hokage's assistant politely left to gather the council members, blissfully unaware of the evilness in her own village.

"Of course, Hokage-sama," they were alone.

Closing the door to his office, Sarutobi took his seat behind the oak desk once more. He looked at the ninja before him and felt his heart clench as he realized what must be done.

"Itachi Uchiha," he said, "Your village needs you," The Hokage took a deep breath before asking the question that would obliterate the lives of countless people, "Will you serve Konoha?"

There was no hesitation.

"_Anbu Captain Itachi Uchiha, reporting for duty."_

And so it began.

* * *

"Konoha told Itachi to murder everyone in his clan and used him as a scapegoat for their actions," the masked man said. His voice was no longer cheerful, but instead, sinister, "He could not bring himself to kill his precious otouto... you, Sasuke."

Sasukes teeth clenched and his hands balled up into tight fists. Tears of frustration and regret threatened to pour from his eyes.

"You and I are the only ones left. Will you allow Konoha to go unpunished?" the answer was simple.

"_No."_

And so Sasuke joined Madara Uchiha and vowed to destroy Konoha, once and for all.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Hinata prepared to set off for the front lines. In a way, it was easier having her family fighting beside her. There would be no tearful goodbyes or hushed whispers telling her to be safe. Glancing out her window, she could see a beautiful moon shining in the sky. There, in the safety of her bedroom, she made a vow to do everything in her power to make sure that her loved ones would stay safe in battle. Neji, Hanabi, even her father...she would ensure that they would make it through each day.

The raven haired girl bit her lip as she thought who else would be fighting in the coming days. This person, however, would be fighting on the other side of the battle lines. Was the young Uchiha looking at the same moon as her? Hinata wondered how she would react to seeing him fighting her comrades, or fighting her even.

As Hinata prayed for her family and teammates, she found herself praying for Sasuke Uchiha as well.

* * *

A/N: It's been months, I know. And its also very short! And Sasuke and Hinata didn't even meet again! (nervous laughter)

I am so sorry that I've been MIA, I've just been busy with my new job! This chapter is short but I wanted to get it out ASAP. A new one will be posted as soon as I can manage! Review replies are also on the way :) Hope you enjoyed

-J


End file.
